Franklin Clinton
Franklin Clinton (1988-Present) is a central character and the tritagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Michael De Santa. Early Life Franklin was born in South Los Santos in the year 1988. His parents consists of a father he's never met before and a mother who at some point in his young life became addicted to crack cocaine. As a child, Franklin often heard stories about how his father would physically abuse his mother on occasion, possibly causing her addiction to crack, and eventually leaving her once she was pregnant with Franklin, easily classifying him as a deadbeat father. His mother's addiction eventually led to her death. Franklin then began to live with his grandmother and grandfather. This is where Franklin met Tonya Wiggins and JB Bradshaw. Despite being constantly spoiled by his grandmother, Franklin had decided to take on the role of a street-hustler. One of his first jobs were selling cigarettes along with his friend JB. The scheme was going quite successful up until Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather gave chase to both him and JB all around South Los Santos. His grandmother and grandfather later passed away at an unknown time. Franklin moved into a house on Forum Drive alongside his aunt Denise that was given to them by his late grandmother. Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins but was expelled due to him being involved in a brawl with his teacher. Around this time he began the life of a gang banger and dope dealer and started committing various crimes such as carjackings and bank robberies, one of which netted him and Lamar two thousand dollars, which was ruined by a dye pack going off on the notes. Franklin also worked for a local drug dealer named Marcus, Franklin later killed him. Franklin's life of petty crime was short lived however and he was eventually arrested in 2008. After he was released from prison he decided to give up his old life in the ghetto. A few months before the start of his story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he began working for Armenian gangster Simeon Yetarian. Yetarian owns a car dealership which acts as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Yetarian's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the payments Franklin acts in the role of repossession man and repossesses the cars. As a result of this, he is frequently seen driving around Los Santos in many seized sports cars, prior to the mission Complications where he and Lamar are both fired. During the Events of Grand Theft Auto V Franklin is first seen on a repossession job with his close friend and co-worker Lamar Davis, soon after a chance encounter with Michael De Santa. Soon after, Franklin and Lamar are assigned by Simeon Yetarian, their boss, to repossess a Bagger in a Vagos-controlled area of Vespucci. While searching for the bike, the two are confronted by Vagos and are forced to fight their way out of the neighborhood. The two are able to find the bike, but the owner is killed in the process; knowing the repossession is meaningless, Lamar takes the bike for himself. Simeon blames Franklin for the bike's theft. While recovering the BeeJay XL sold to Jimmy De Santa, his father Michael reveals he had been hiding in the back seat and points a handgun to Franklin's head. Under orders from Michael, Franklin smashes the car through the window of Simeon's dealership, receiving a payment from Michael himself for doing what he called "a job well done." This however effectively ends his employment. Franklin is brought along by Lamar to kidnap a Ballas member named D, for no other reason than that Lamar saw "opportunity". With the help of Lamar's dog Chop, the two succeed in abducting D; however, they are forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently reveals their location. After losing his job at the dealership, Franklin started working with Michael. Franklin helps Michael rescue Jimmy from his yacht, which was stolen with Jimmy on it during an attempted sale. Later, after Michael catches Amanda post-coitus with her tennis coach, Michael and Franklin chase him to the deck of a Vinewood Hills house. Believing the house to belong to the tennis coach, Michael and Franklin use a pickup truck to pull the deck down, destroying the house. After returning to the De Santa residence, Martin Madrazo appears to reveal the house was his, and demands $2.5 million in damages from Michael. After sometime has pass, Michael contacts Franklin to enlist him on the Vangelico Jewelry Store Heist, which Franklin accepts as he sees this as his first major opportunity to become a much more successful criminal. After Michael escapes the morgue by killing the guards. In a panic, Michael calls Franklin and reveals that he is affiliated with the FIB, though Franklin continues to trust Michael due to the latter offering him help while he was in a tough financial position. Franklin also decides to work with Michael, in hopes that there will be better payment from jobs with him. Michael continues to work for Norton. Steve Haines, a corrupt FIB agent working with Norton, contacts him and makes him team up with Franklin and Trevor to extract a prisoner of the IAA, dubbed Mr. K, out of the IAA building and into the hands of the FIB. Later, Michael and Trevor are summoned to a remote warehouse where Michael is briefed that he will accompany Norton to assassinate an Azebaijani terrorist suspect whilst Trevor and Haines torture Mr. K for information on him. The mission is successful, and Michael refuses to know any more details of the mission. When Franklin returns to his old house, Lamar and Denise heckle him for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in anyway possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of nowhere. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house. Franklin angrily asks why he's here, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The deal turns out to be a trap, as it was just a gram of nose-candy hidden inside a block of drywall. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the shit hits the fan. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they steal three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. Franklin and Michael are called up once again by Haines for one more job: to break into the FIB building and remove incriminating evidence against Haines. This goes according to plan, but when Michael meets Haines and Norton at the Kortz Center, Haines attempts to arrest him to cover his involvement in the raid. However, this tuns into a three-way gunfight between the FIB (to arrest the trio because of the raid), the IAA (for the FIB's constant sabotages) and Merryweather (for Michael's involvement in their troubles). Michael manages to escape with the help of Trevor, under the pretense of cooperating with the Big Score. Franklin helps Michael and Trevor fight off Merryweather and the FIB, then kills Wei Cheng to not implicate Trevor from its effects. Afterwards, he meets Michael and Trevor, who had kidnapped Devin in his car, at the foothills of Mount Chiliad. After taunting Devin on their apparent victory, the trio push his car off the cliff onto the rocks by the ocean. During the events of Grand Theft Auto: Michael De Santa Three months, after the events of the main story, Franklin helps Michael in one of his missions with the Federal Investigation Bureau, Drug Enforcement Administration and Richards Majestics Productions. Franklin's fate is determined in one of the two endings. In the successful ending, Franklin aids Michael into helping him kill both Decker and Herwin. However in the failed ending, Franklin was killed by Herwin, in order to make Michael vulnerable. Mission Appearances *Michael And Franklin *House Party *Clothing Hardware (post mission message) *Grab Your Ballas (boss) *The Pick-Up (boss) *Repossession In America (boss) *Taking Back The Grove (boss) *Legacy (boss) *Lamar Davis (Boss) *Meth'd Up *Mr Phillips *Diamonds Are For Trevor *Executive Order (post mission message) *Teenage Dream (post mission message) *Movie Premiere *You Forget A Thousand Things. Category:Characters Category:Central Characters